The present invention relates to improvements in a dust removing system for panellike bodies.
There is known a conventional type dust removing system of such a kind, which clears away fine particles of dust adhering to a surface 102 of a traveler means 101 in a configuration of belting as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Gazette to Public Inspection No. 1-284378).
Specifically, the conventional dust removing system of this kind has a pair of blade members 103, 103 arranged at predetermined intervals of place in the direction in which they intersect the running direction A of the belting type traveler means 101 at substantially right angles. With such arrangement, the inside atmosphere between these blades members 103 and 103 is sucked in the direction marked with the arrow head a as shown in FIG. 9, to thereby allow the outside atmosphere to be introduced between the blade members 103 and 103 from clearance portions 108, 108 between the surface 102 of the belting type traveler means 101 running in the direction of the arrow head A and edge portions 107, 107 of the blade members 103, 103.
In this case, outside surfaces 104, 104 of the blade members 103, 103 are formed with concave portions 105, 105 in their end portions. Therefore, if the outside atmosphere is sucked between the blade members 103 and 103 from the clearance portions 108, 108, atmospheric flow is created as shown in the arrow head 110 around or adjacent the clearance portions 108, 108.
This atmospheric flow is brought between the blade members 103 and 103 at a high speed from the clearance portions 108, 108 after being depressed by means of the concave portions 105, 105 of the end portions of the blade members 103, 103. This reduces a boudary layer 109 formed over the surface 102 of the belting type traveler means 101. As a result, dust adhering to this surface 102 can be removed as much as the boundary layer 109 is reduced.
However, even if the boundary layer 109 is decreased, the boundary layer still remains, and this includes such dust. For this reason, the conventional dust removing system of the foregoing construction can not achieve the removal of such much dust. This is a disadvantage of the conventional dust removing system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an improved dust removing system which ensures the complete removal of fine dust particles or the like from panellike bodies.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved dust removing system in which the dust removal is evenly feasible at any surface portion of a panellike body.